Going Home REWRITTEN!
by Animew3
Summary: Sakuno's a K-pop idol! See what happens when she and other idol groups embark on a Japanese tour.
1. Chapter 1

Sakuno woke up in her bed. The sun was shining throught the shield and she covered her eyes and smiled.

Today was one of the few days she would get to have off.

There were no concerts, rehersals, endorsements, commercial filmings,CD signings or any other things.

She looked around the room and saw that the other beds were empty. She sat up and tilted her head.

Then she got up, took a shower, washed her face and put T-shirt and shorts on.

Sakuno made her way to the dining room and saw the other members of 'Girls Generation' eating breakfast.

As were Super Junior, and SHINee.

Well,SNSD and Suju were eating.

SHINee was having a mini food fight. Thanks to Jonghyun and Minho.

Donghae of Super Junior looked up and saw a tired little Sakuno yawning.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." he said.

"It's about time you woke up." said Sooyoung.

"Aren't you going to sit down." asked Kyuhyun.

Sakuno realized that she had been standing there for a while blushed and sat down next to Sooyoung.

"Want to go shopping today?" asked Sooyoung.

"Sure." said Sakuno making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Make sure to buy yourself some cute pajama's to replace thos bag-lady ones!" said Jessica playfully.

Sooyoung flicked her forehead, and Jessica stuck her tongue out.

Sakuno just giggled and started to eat.

Later that day Sakuno and Sooyoung went out.

Sooyoung was wearing black UGG boots, a scoop neck poncho styled shirt, and skinny jeans. Her hair was curled and swooped over her right shoulder.

Sakuno was wearing a white loose vest, a baby blue T-Shirt, and tan Short-shorts with shin length boots.

Her hair was put into a messy bun and she had on nerd glasses.

Sakuno and Sooyoung went walking around the local mall for good places to shop at.

While walking around build-A-Bear Workshop they saw Super Junior-Happy's Pajama Party Playing on the screen.

Sooyoung began singing along to the chorus

~_PAJAMA ipgo… PAJAMA ipgo…_

_Woori oneul bam muhtjin patireul** haeyo woori doori shinnage norayo_~

while singing she began to do the

dance while Sakuno giggled because people were starting to stare.

When Sooyoung realized that people were looking at her she stopped and went to Sakuno.

She grabbed her hair playfully.

"Why didn't you stop me from dancing?" she asked angrilly but in a comedic way.

Sakuno, who was laughing more than ever said "W-Well, you seemed like you were having so much fun that I didn't want to interupt you."

Sooyoung let go and put her arms behind her head.

"I can't help it, I love that song. Everytime I hear it, just want to dance and act silly." said Sooyoung looking up.

"Mission accomplished." teased Sakuno.

Sooyoung was about to say something when her phone rang.

She got it out of her back pocket and

looked at the screen, she the touched the little envelope at the top and a text came up.

It was from their manager, Hei Ryung.

It said "Come back, I have some important news to tell you."

She put the phone in her back pocket and said "We have to go."

Sakuno who was picking a bear out let a dispointed sigh out and put it back.

They both walked away and went back to the SM building.

When the arrived they saw their manager Rei Hyung, Super Junior, SHINee and the rest of the SNSD members in the screening room.

"Come in you two." said Rei Hyung."I have some news to tell you all."

"The company has told me that SM Town will have a Japanese tour. It will be 3 months long." he said plain and simply.

A majority of the reactions were "Whoa!" or "I can't wait!" or "I can't speak Japanese, I don't want to look stupid." or "Hn".

Sakuno just looked down with wide eyes.

She left Japan for a reason, and when she left, she promised she wouldn't go back.

"Since we're having a Japanese tour, I expect you all to know at least some basic Japanese by the time we're ready to leave. We're going to record all of your songs in Japanese. For all of you, dance practice is tomrrow." he said, then he left the room.

Yesung looked on the shelf and it had a bunch of music videos on it. He picked one out and put it in the DVD player.

Everyon sat down and looked at the screen.

The music video was "Snow Dream."

It had everyone in SM Town singing, dancing, throwng snow balls at each other and overall just enjoying each others company.

While it was playing you could here some people singing along.

The music video came out a year before Girls Generation debuted.

"Awwww, look how happy we were before you guys arrived." said Yesung teasingly.

SHINee and SNSD looked at him angrily.

Jessica, who was sitting next to him elbowed his stomache.

While it was playingng Jonghyun asked "Why isn't the company shooting music video's like this anymore."

Yesung was about to say something but Jessica pinched his arm.

Heechul laughed.(I'm pretending that he never left for the militay, I miss you Heechul!)

He remembered filming the music video.

The stylist had his hair styled like that of a girls and he was wearing a pink cardigan,white pants, and a white shirt. So he looked like a girlie-man. As usual.

Kyuhyun sat their confused. He remembered wearing a blue sweater during the shooting of it, and yet the camera made his sweater look green.

'Was there something wrong with the camera or something.'

When the music video ended SeoHyun got up and said "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright." said everyone as they followed suit.

Super Junior, Girls Generation and SHINee went back their dorms

They shared rooms. It was two people per room.

It was about 9 o'clock and they would have to get up early.

So they laid down on their beds and fell asleep.

Making sure to ready themselves for the busy day and soon to be even more hectic than normal schedule that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 1, I think that this is alot better than the original.<strong>

**This is dedicated the ones who read my original story and gave helpful critique.**

**I'm letting anonymous reviewers tell me what they think, but if you feel the need to criticize me for my grammer, or story concept, or me being delusional or whatever, have the guts to sign in first.**

**Thank you to Mistress Hydrangea, who supported me when my first story was a huge mess.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone had to wake up at 7:00 sharp.

As soon as they woke up they woke up, took showers, got dressed and went to the dance studio.

Each group went to a different studio.

When they all started stretching someone said something over the intercom "Attention! Dance practice has been cancelled,please come to the meeting room right now!"everyone complied and left.

Super Junior, SNSD and SHINee all went sat down at the table.

The advertising manger and a photographer came in.

The advertisng manager came in with a CD Case.

"OK, I need all of you to tell me what you think about this." she said showing them all.

"This is going to be a Teaser mini-Album for SM Town. We're going to annouce the tour today in a press conference, the actual tour doesn't start until a month from now."

"I kind of like it." said Sakuno.

It had pink flowers and stuff on it.

"I Don't think that the CD case can represent all of us as one." said Eunhyuk.

The advertising manager nodded and threw it in a nearbye trash can. "That was a prototype. I'll come up with another cover." she said, then she made a mental note to come up with other CD covers later on.

"Since you girls are still in your 'Gee' promotions we'll have a promotion photo shoot for you all and the pictures will be uploaded on your website and that'll count as a teaser, and there will also be pairing photos." said the photagrapher.

"Will we make Japanese Versions of all of our songs?" asked Taemin.

"Probably not." said the advertising manager.

She then looked at Super Junior "You guys will make a YouTube video announcing the 'll just say stuff like 'Hey, we're coming to Japan.' and 'We're so excited. Woo!" (She said all of that without emotion.)

"Girls, we have to go to your photoshoot now." said the photographer.

SNSD got up and followed him.

They went to the location and sat in the make-up chairs.

Sakuno sat down in the makeup chair and looked at herself.

Her hair was down to the middle of her back and was dyed a dark brown color. Her eyes were still big and russet. She looked more mature, it was dyed a while ago for the 'Gee' Music Video.

She was told to go into the dressing room. She saw a tan skirt,and a pink button down shirt with a bow tie. She changed into them and walked out of the dressing room

The makeup artists came over and started working their magic on her face, not that she needed makeup!

She was allowed to get up and walked over the other girls.

They were all wearing the same thing she was , a few members were wearing shorts.

They were told to get had a few group photos taken.

Then Super Junior came in.(They finished their YouTube won't be uploaded until later.)

The photagrapher looked at them and said "Just in time."

"Your clothes are in the changing rooms, hurry back." he said.

They all went and changed and came back.

There wasn't any specific difference in their clothes.

They were wearing normal clothes.

Then SNSD was told to change.

The groups went to several locations to get good pictures and the photoshoot lasted several hours, and the took alot of pictures.

The two groups were split into the following pairings.

Taeyeon-Leeteuk

Hyoyeon-Eunhyuk

SeoHyun-Kyuhyun

Sooyoung-Yesung

Yoona-Kibum

Jessica-Donghae

Tiffany-Siwon

Sakuno-Sungmin

Yuri-Hangeng

The photos they took were really cute.

Tiffany and Siwons picture had them sitting in the park at night watching fireworks at night.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Donghae's picture had them in a dance studio. They seemed to just finshed dancing and are tired, sitting on the floor, and talking with water bottles in there were wearing practise clothes and had towels around on their shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiffany and Siwons picture had them running in the rain using Siwon's jackets to cover there heads.<p>

* * *

><p>Taeyeon and Leetuk's picture had them in a white was playing with a kittin. Leetuk was playing with a puppy.<p>

* * *

><p>Hyoyeon and Eunhyuk had them in a was giving Hyoyeon a book from a shelf that was too high for her to get it from<p>

* * *

><p>SeoHyun and Kyuhyuns picture had them in a living room on a couch watching TV, with Kyuhyun sleeping on SeoHyun's lap. SeoHyun had her fingurs running through his hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Sungmin's picture had them in a looked like they were trying to make a cake or something and it they failed. There was batter all over the kitchen and themselves. Sungmin smiled as Sakuno wiped some batter off of his cheek with her hankerchief.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri and Hangeng's picture had them on a park bench listening to his iPod sharing headphones wearing couples hoodies.<p>

* * *

><p>Sooyoung and Yesung's picture had them roller bladding in the park together wearing couples T-shirts.<p>

* * *

><p>When the photos were all taken, the photagrapher uploaded them onto the website.<p>

Both groups were allowed to leave and go to bed.

After all it was almost 10 o'clock by the time they got back, and Seohyun hated staying up late.

* * *

><p>If you're wondering what happened to SHINee, well there wasn't anything special planned for the day.<p>

So they had dance practice for a few hours and were allowed to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finally updated! I absolutely love SNSD, SHINee and SUJU!<strong>

**My favorite members from the groups are Sooyoung, Heechul and Jonghyun.**

**Keep in mind that the pairings from the story aren't my idea.**

**Leave a comment telling me your favorite member from those three groups, as well as who you think would make the cutest couple. Please?**

**I think that Yesung and Sunny are the cutest from their groups and thus would make the cutest couple!**

**Also in case you haven't realized, Sakuno will be the equivalent to Sunny in this story. Sorry if I didn't make that clear before!**

**Please Review, I have to know what you all think about my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**/AN/ The second part of this chapter is more of a drabble.**_

* * *

><p>SM Town has just released the Teaser Mini Album for the Japanese tour.<p>

Their were so many pre-orders that the company decided to release it a few days earlier than the original date.

Most of the pre-orders came from Japan.

**_Somewhere in Tokyo._**

Reika Takeshi rushed home from school and opened her mailbox. She ransacked it

until she found the package she was waiting for.

When she finall found it she squealed really loud and ran inside to unbox it.

When she finally opened it, she left the box on the kitchen table and ran to play the CD.

Before actually playing it she opened it and looked at the little photo book that came with it.

There were solo pictures of the singers but there were also pairing pictures of the member of SNSD and SuJu. There also some pictures of SHINee

She couldn't contain her excitement, and squealed so loud that it could burt anyone's eardrums within a 3 mile radious.

Then her brother Momoshiro came down stairs.

"What is with you today?" he asked.

"My CD just arrived!" said Reika as she ran to the TV. She turned the TV on and there was a music video playing.

It was SNSD Gee.

Reika sat the CD on the coffe table and imedietly started to copy the dance moves and sing along to the chorus.

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no_

_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh_

_Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee_

_O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

As his sister continued to sing he walked over to the abandandoned CD and picked it up.

The CD had songs that went in the following order

**SNSD-Hoot(Japanese Version)**

**Super Junior-Bonamana(Japanese Version)**

**Super Junior-U(Japanese Version)**

**SHINee-Replay(Japanese Version).**

He then walked over to the box. He looked inside and there were purple, blue and aqua glue sticks and a pack of stickers inside, amidst a bunch of bubble wrap.

He sat the CD Down and went to his bedroom, leaving his sister alone in her little world.

He sat at his desk and looked up these groups that made his little sister go crazy.

'What's all the hype about?' thought as he typed the name 'SNSD' into his search engine.

He clicked on the Wikepedia link.

_Girls' Generation is a nine-member South Korean pop girl group formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2007. They are also referred to as SoShi or SNSD by their fans, both abbreviated forms of the group's Korean name._

_Girls' Generation has released two Korean full albums, various singles and are set to make their Japanese debut in the following month. Their 2009 hit single "Gee" holds the record for being the longest running No. 1 song on KBS Music Bank, having held the No. 1 chart ranking for nine consecutive weeks. Gee was named song of the decade by the Korean music site, Melon._

_The leader of the group is Kim Taeyeon. The other members are Jessica Jung, Sakuno, Tiffany, Kim Hyoyeon, Kwon Yuri, Choi Sooyoung, Im Yoona and Seohyun._

He scanned the name list and one of the names rang a huge bell in his mind.

His eyes shot open. "No way!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in Korea<em>**

The members of SHINee,Suju, and SNSD were laying down in a room in a circle.

They were having a sleep over. Most of the members of SHINee were fast asleep.

Minho sat up and said "Hey, you guys wanna hear a story?"

Sooyoung yawned and said "Sure. What's it called?"

Minho put a flashlight to his face to look scary."It's called 'The great mistake of SM Entertainment."

The members of Suju already knew where he was going with this so they rolled their eyes and went to sleep.

"_Once upon a time there was a boyband under the same company as us._

_ From the start they were very successfull, having performed with BoA and there debut song peak number 4 on the charts._

_Their albums sold out so fast that they broke records._

_They quickely became known as the kings of K-pop, with the biggest fanclub in the world. _

_Things seemed alright, they had huge success in Japan and even had one of there songs become the theme song for a popular anime series._

_ But there were problems. _

_One of their songs was later deemed to detrimental for minors and they had to change some of the lyrics._

_Later three of the five members grew unhappy with their contracts. _

_So they file a lawsuite againt the company and as a result it caused huge contraversy, and all of their activities were put on hiatus for-_-"

"Why weren't they happy with their contracts?" asked Yuri bored as she looked at her nails.

"Please save all questions and comments until the end of the story! thank you!" said Minho pointing the flashlight in her face.

Minho was ready to say something but he was interrupted again.

Sakuno, who was hugging a pillow asked "Isn't this just the story of TVXQ?"

Minho sweat-dropped.

"How is this scary?"asked Jessica.

Then the door burst open. Yunho ran in and Max casually walked in.

Yunho put Minho in a headlock."So you like talking about others huh? Don't you know it's rude?" he asked.

Minho, who could barely breathe said "S-Sorry!"

"Let him go." said Max.

"So everything that idiot said was true?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah." said Yunho.

"Are you coming on the tour with the rest of us?" asked Sakuno.

"Of coarse we are! What SM Town tour would be complete without us!" said Yunho who still had poor Minho in a choke hole.

"Why weren't you on the teaser CD?" asked Yoona.

"And why didn't the managers say anything about you guys coming?" asked Minho rubbing his sore neck.

"That will come in due time children." said Yunho.

Sakuno giggled.

Yunho noticed that Minho was looking at Sakuno and dropped him on his back.

He then walked over to Sakuno.

"And what's your name?"he asked as he knelt down to her.

"S-Sakuno." she answered.

"That's a lovely name." he said.

Sakuno's face turned tomatoe red.

Minho got angry.

Yunho laughed and Max pulled him up.

"That's enough."said Max and they both left.

The members of SNSD giggled like teenage girls.

Then Heechul sat up "**Can you all be quiet and go to sleep please!**" he yelled with evil red eyes.

Then the girls quickly laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of this chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter . Thank you 1 person. It meant alot. <em>**

**_I'm a little upset that only one person reviewed, but I won't let that get me down!_**

**_Since no one is reviewing and telling me how they feel about my story then I can make it as innacurate, and rediculous as I want!_**

**_So there!_**

**_~Sticks out tongue.~_**

**_Just Joking! PLEASE Review this chapter, or the other chapters._**

**_I just want reviews, Please or I'll cry!_**


	4. Character Profiles

**This was requested so here are the character profiles from my story.**

**Choi Sooyoung**

**Sakuno's best friend.**

**(Spoiler Alert!) She's the only one who knows why Sakuno left Japan, and is really protective of her.**

**She's a Harry Potter fan .**

**She can seem really intimidating in a cute way. She's really obedient, friendly and cheerful.**

**She can be insecure about her beauty.**

**Her name in english is Summer.**

**Her birthday is Feb.10**

**Her position in SNSD is a supporting vocalist.**

**(Super Spoiler Alert!) She might be paired with Yuuta Fuji later in the story.(It's still undecided.)**

* * *

><p><strong>SeoHyun<strong>

**She's really smart, clean and organized. She's pure and innocent, so much that it might rival Sakuno.**

**She has the most natural beauty in the group. **

**Loves to read.**

**Always falls asleep before 12, she dislikes unhealthy people. **

**She trained for 6 years. She's the youngest in the group.**

**Loves Sweet Potatoes.**

**Her favorite celeberty is Johnny Depp.**

**Was scouted on the sreets.**

**( more I type this, the more I feel she might be right for Yukimura.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Taemin<strong>

**He's shy, playful and generous to his fans. Really innocent, clean and the youngest member of SHINee.**

**He's sensitive and caring and just turned 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Minho<strong>

**When he's not in front of cameras he's the main jokester of the group, and is the main cause of the groups idiotic behavior around the SM Dorm.**

**Always beats Jonghyun in fights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jonghyun<strong>

**Easy-going, flashy and joking.**

**He's really forgetfulm and loses his things alot.**

**He's really playful and always playfights with Minho.**

**He's flamboyant and tries to act cocky, but he fails.**

**He's a hard worker.**

**He and Minho are the main cause of the chaos around the SM Dorm**

* * *

><p><strong>Donghae<strong>

**He loves children and puppies. He's the type of person that everyone likes. He loves Seafood.**

**He treats Sakuno like a little Sister and is protective of her.**

**His best friend is Eunhyuk**

**He often forgets his hat, cellphone, and the similar things like that. He would look high and low for his hat, when he's already wearing it.**

**He's a crybaby, soft-hearted, and thinks a lot  
><strong>

**The best place he likes to keep his savings in is the water dispenser bottle.  
><strong>

**If someone tells him that he's short, he'll definitely go online and search for ways to grow taller and drinks only milk and soy milk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heechul<strong>

**He hates it when people steals his food.**

** He was late to SM the audition but got casted anyway.**

**It was his parent's dream for him to be in the entertainment industry.**

**Might seem overconfident at first it was revealed that he's actually very shy, and that he simply doesn't know how to express himself.**

**Heechul likes to imitate others. He knows a lot of dance steps from other artist**s.

**Heechul loves to pull pranks on other people… but he can't be fooled.**

**He looks like a girl and when he was a child it was even worse than now.**

**When he would go into the men's room all of the males would complain until he left. So he would go into the females room and he blended in perfectly.**

**Heechul deletes numbers of those who don't reply him.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I'm going to do because I'm tires. It's like 1 in the morning, but don't worry, spring break is next week so expect more updates!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuno sat in a makeup chair. The artist was putting blush on her face. Her hair was already done and curled. Her bangs were curled to the side.

She was already dressed in a white dress white white striped going vertically, a lavender pearl necklace, and red high heels.

She was about to shoot some solo shots for the Japanese version of the 'Gee' Music video.

All of the dance scenes and story parts were done. The members just had to make some solo shots of themselves singing.

She shot alot of solo scenes and most of them included her puffing her cheeks, looking shocked or singing her parts of the songs.

Even though many scenes of her were shot, only about three or four were used in the finished Music Video.

When the Music video was finally done they were allowed to go home.

"Alright, you did great girls, go home and get some rest for a while." said their manager.

"Yes Sir." said SNSD. Then they were driven home.

* * *

><p>It was only 2:00 when they arrived home, they were going to leave in a few hours for a concert. It wasn't anything official. They were just going to sing and talk about a contest they were having.<p>

They were going to perform at a local amusement park. It was a beautiful day and seemed like a perfect day to surprise their fans.

When it was almost time to leave the girls got dressed.

They all wore white dresses that reached their mid-thigh.(They wore spandex shorts underneath. Wouldn't want our girls to get some perv shots!) and pink heels.

They were driven to the amusement park in different cars and they walked around the park for a couple of minutes. There was so many people there that they weren't recognized.

There was a stage in the center of the park and suddenly men in suites who looked very scary lined up to form a pathway, and they held out lollipops.

The people looked at them in wonder. Then the music for 'Kissing You' started to play.

SNSD grabbed the lollipops and ran on stage to perform.

The people imedietly started to scream and squeal.

They ran to the stage to watch the group sing. Many took out their cameras to take pictures and videos.

Seohyun, noticing all of the couples in the park, put the microphone to her mouth and said "This is for everyone who is in love."

Then the girls started to sing.

Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
>Kissing you baby~<br>Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
>Loving you baby~<p>

[Seohyun] Jangnan seuruhn nuheh kiseueh gibooni choa  
>[Yoona] Giyuhbge saechimhan pyojuhng jiuhdo<p>

[Taeyeon] Uhneu saenga naneun soongnyuh chorom nae ibsooreun  
>[Taeyeon] Sageunsageun geudae ireum booreujyo<p>

[All] Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,  
>Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo<br>[Sakuno] Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love  
>[All] Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuh<br>Saranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo  
>[Yuri] dal gom han saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi<p>

Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
>Kissing you baby~<br>Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
>Loving you baby~<p>

[Tiffany] Nooneul gamgo nuheh ibsooreh kiseureul hamyuhn  
>[Hyoyeon] Nae boreun pingkeubit moori deuruhdo<p>

[Jessica] Nae maeumeun imi nuhmuhgago nae gaseumen  
>[Jessica] Doogeundoogeun shimjangsori deulijyo<p>

[All] Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,  
>Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo<br>[Seohyun] Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love  
>[All] Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuh<br>Saranghae norael boolruh joomyuh oosuhjwo  
>[Sooyoung] Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi<p>

[Sakuno] Saranghae saranghae nuhmaneul saranghae haneul mankeum  
>[Taeyeon] Uhnjena haengbokhageh hwanhan ooseum joolgeh<br>[Jessica] Nuhmaneh sojoonghan yoja chingu yaksokhae

[Seohyun] Nuhneun nae yuhpeh itgo, nayeh doo nooneh itgo,  
>[Seohyun] Nuheh poomanen hangsang naega isseurgeh (Jessica: naega isseurgeh~)<p>

[All] Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,  
>Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh malhago shipo<br>[Taeyeon] Gomawo saranghae haengbokman joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love  
>[All] Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuh<br>Saranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo  
>[Tiffany] Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi<p>

[Jessica] Darkomhan sarangeh giboon chohan  
>[Seohyun]Saranghae hanmadi<p>

* * *

><p><p>

The song ended and the people still continued to scream. The Yoona shushed them and they stopped talking.

There were TV camera's everywhere.(They got there fast!)

"This is for our fans in Japan. As you all know, wer're going on a Japanese tour and we've decided to have a contest." Tffany

"You have to make a video of yourself singing or dancing to one of our songs."said SeoHyun.

"It has to be posted on Youtube and it has to have to have the word 'Contest' in the title." said Sooyoung.

"If your video chosen then you'll win an album signed by every member s well as tickets to one of our concerts." said Sakuno.

* * *

><p>While SNSD's promotion was going on SuJu was doing their own. They gave out free hugs and massages to anyone who came to the local mall. (How can you possibly beat a free hug from SJ!)<p>

SHINee was on another variety show.(Sorry I'm not making SHINee do anything worth while right now!)

Both groups also announced the contest and offered the same prizes.

You can pretty much say that Kpop fans had a great day.

* * *

>Please Review, tell me about my mistakes, I'll fix them!<p><p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Somewhere in Tokyo_**

Reika Momoshiro(Sorry I got it wrong in the last chapter!)was with her two friends Keiko and Natsumi in her living room sitting at the were also K-pop fanatics and were brainstorming ideas. They heard about SM Entertainment contest and were determined to win.

They had a list of SNSD songs that they wanted to sing. It contained there most favorite songs, but they were having trouble finding the right song that made all of their voices shine. All three girls had pretty voices and could hit some notes, but they couldn't sing some parts of the songs right.

"Why don't we just dance for the contest?" asked Natsumi.

"Because I suck at dancing and I would ruin our chances of winning that way." said Reika tapping her pen on her bottom lip.

Keiko was twisting her caramell-Blonde colored hair.(She dyed it to resemble Jessica.)

"Can't we sing 'HaHaHa'? There's no high notes in that song so our voices won't crack." she said.

Reika said "That's a good idea. I'll put that one on the list. Are there any other songs that you have in mind?"

"Well mabye SEOUL Song." said Natsumi.

"Who would we get to sing with us?"asked Reika.

"What about your brother?" asked Natsumi looking at Reika.

"What about him?"said Reika.

"Isn't he friends with all of those tennis players? They can enter the contest with us."said Keiko.

Reik clapped her hands together.(She's a SNSD fan so she does the same thing Sakuno does when she strikes genious.)

"That's a great idea!" squealed Reika.

"Where is he?" asked Keiko.

"He's at tennis practice, let's go get them." said Reika as they got up and Reika grabbed her notebook and walked to Tokyo University and went straight to the tennis courts.

Before long they saw Reika's brother Momoshiro drinking water.  
>"MOMO!" yelled Reika. Momoshiro who was startled choked on his he recoverd he looked at his little sister.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We have a huge favor to ask." said Reika.

"OK?" said Momoshiro.

"There's this contest that we're entering and we need you help." said Reika.

"We have to make a music video to one of the Girls Generation songs and we want you and your regulars to be in it with us. If we win we all get tickets to their concerts." said Natsumi.

Momoshiro, remebering that Sakuno was in the band agreed to help them, but he was going to have a really hard time getting the other regulars to come along with it. Well, Eiji was going to be easy, and since Oishi and Eiji did everything together he would be in it too.

Ryoma, Kaido, and mabye Inui were the onces that would be nearly impossible to convince. Tezuka was in the building taking care if some buiseness.  
>He went to Ryoma and asked "Hey O'chibi do you want to do me a huge favor?"<p>

"No." said Ryoma shutting him down. "You don't even know what it is." said Momo.

"Then what is it?" asked Ryoma holding his Ponta can.  
>"Do you wanna make a Music video with us?"asked Momo.<br>"Who's us?" asked Ryoma.  
>"My little sister and her friends." said Momo.<br>"No." said Ryoma drinking his soda.  
>Momo looked at the younger boy. He expected this and was thinking of ways to trick his little kohai into participating.<p>

Then he stroke genious. "I got it. Your scared to help us." said Momoshiro with a smirk.  
>"What!" said Ryoma slighly pissed. How dare he question the Prince of Tennis?<br>"You're worried that the whole world will think that your a bad singer, so you don't want to post a little video on the internet." he said.

Ryoma had a vein on the side of his head.

"You know, I heard the monkey king say that you suck at singing and he could beat you at-" continued Momo before being interupted.

"FINE!" yelled Ryoma.  
>"Arigato!" said Momo then went to Eiji to try and convince him and Oishi.<p>

It turned out that getting Eiji to help wasn't going to be easy. Eiji's favorite J-Pop group broke up a few years ago and Eiji being himself refused to listen to any girl group music.

"No." said Eiji closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

And so began a scene where Momo tried to convice Eji to help him this was going on Inui was stood hiding/spying on them.  
>It was a good opportunity to get some good data on everyones singing ability and see what octaves his teamates could sing in.<br>Meanwhile Eiji still vehemently refused to help Momo, then Inui came out of nowhere.  
>"Anyone who doesn't participare will have to drink this." said Inui holding up a pitcher of a thick, blue liquid.<p>

Eji fell on his butt."Is that what I think it is?" asked Eiji  
>"Yup. My newest version of Inui Juice." said Inui smirking, and remembering the good times he had torturing his poor teamates with his juice in middle and high school.<br>That automatically got Eiji to join in and Kaido who sitting under a tree heard also joined even before Momo got to him.

While all of this craziness was going on, Momoshiro's little sister and her friends were writing down ideas for music videos.

Their ideas went like this.

If they sung 'HaHaHa' By SNSD then the tennis regulars would be playing in a tennis match and they would be losing. Then it would be up to the girls to cheer them up with their singing.

If they sung 'Gee' then the music video would have one of the girls getting ready to confess her love to her crush but being too shy to actually say anything. Then one of the friends would say something that would really upset her,then receiving a scolding from their friends and they would all feel bad so they all help her build the courage to confess. Then everyone would end up happy.

If they sung 'SEOUL song' then girls' music video would be almost the same as the original one. But since the regulars were too old for them then they would have to get some classmates to be their love interests.

The list goes on and on.

Then Keiko realized something. "How are we going to record this?" she asked.  
>Reika said "We have a HD camera at my house." she then continued to write.<br>Reika had enough of the hot sun and left with her friends while the regulars resumed practice.

They all went there seperate ways. Reika went home to look for the camera.  
>She looked for it but couldn't find it. It was usually in the computer room.<br>As Reika looked for it she saw her twin brother Hajime standing at the top of the stairs.

She groaned. "Where is it?"  
>"Why sister, I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about."<br>"I need the camera to make a music video, what do you want?" she asked impateniently.  
>"I wanna be in it." said Hajime.<p>

"Is that all? You could have asked without hiding the camera!" said Reika.  
>Then Hajime smirked,"I wanna be Keiko's love interest."<br>"You don't even know of the music video will have romance." said Reika.  
>"Oh~. If it's K-Pop, then there will always be a love interest."countered Hajime.<br>"FINE!" yelled Reika.  
>"Pleasure doing buiseness with you." smirked Hajime as he gave her the camera which was in hidden in the blazer he was wearing.<br>Reika snatched it away and went to her room.  
>When she was inside of her bedroom she sat the camera and notebook on her desk and laid down to think.<p>

She reviewed all of her friends' singing voices and their abilites.

Keiko had a pretty voice that flowed elegantly and she could hit some of the high notes in the songs,but her problem was that she had a bad lung capacity and couldn't sing highly for long.

Natsumi had a fairly deep voice that harmonized them all. She could hit operatic high notes but not the strong ones.

Reika was a decent singer, but there was really nothing special about her voice.  
>After going over everyones voices and decing where they would sound strongest she finally decided what song would be perfect for them all.(Including her friends, the regulars, and her brother! ^_^)<p>

She then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've realized why my writing hasn't been very good. It's because I always rush with these chapters and as a result I don't have time to proof read and correct my grammer.<strong>_

_**So from now on I'll be taking m sweet time with these chapters and I'm sorry to say, but my updates might be slower.(Some of you are probably thinking 'YAY!)**_

_**I also have this other idea for a fanfiction and I'm trying to develop that, so that might be another reason for slow updates in the future.(aside from sheer laziness.)**_

_**This is my first story and I want it to be good. So bare with me!**_

_**Reviews and critique will always be taken friendly and in a non offensive way.**_

**_I'll take as much reviews as you can give, both anonymous and known!_**

**_If you have any plot ideas or something you're more than welcome to PM them to me!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know some of you might be wondering why I haven't updated in forever, and that some of you don't care, so If you don't care then just go to the story.**_

_**But here's the reason for my late Update. I GOT GROUNDED!**_

_**I won't go into deep details, but it had something to do with me with headphones and my laptop and not being able to hear my mom calling me for 5 minutes.**_

_**I'll leave the rest of it to your imaginations!**_

_**As usual, this chapter is short, so enjoy!**_

_**PS-Sorry to Jessica and Yoona fans, I made them kind of mean in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The SM Dorm, two weeks before their departure to Japan<strong>_.

The members of SNSD were in the dance studio, they weren't really doing anything because they weren't given any intstructions other then to meet in the of the members were stretching and talking to each other. Others were just sitting on the floor talking to each other. Sakuno was stretching her legs on the looked over to Sooyoung, who busy eating a rice crispy treat and drinking a SierraMist.

This made Sakuno frown."Mou, You're going to get fat." she scolded.

"Sooyoung get Fat? You'de have a chance of Taeyeon giving up some of the spotlight that SM gives her." smirked Jessica while she was laying on the floor with Yoona who was also smirking.

Taeyeon, who was nearby, gave a loud "Hmph!" and turned her head and continued stretching , who had her back proped against the wall, rolled her eyes.

"But still, eating that kind of food right before practice could make you sick."said a worried SeoHyun.

"And we all know how SeoHyun feels about unhealthy people!"said Yoona, making herself and Jessica laugh.

Seohyun's frown deepened.

Sooyoung finished her treat and yelled "Could both of you shut up!" and gulped the rest

of her drink. Sakuno just sweat dropped.

Jessica rolled on her stomach and said "Alright fine, geez, we were just kidding." as she flipped her hair and kicked her feet up and down.

Yoona stayed where she was a looked at the ceiling.

Then the manager and choreagrapher came in.

'It's about time.' thought the girls.

"Okay girls, get your lazy butts up." said the choreagrapher.

"So girls, in order to build excitment for the tour we're going to post videos of you all dancing to your songs!"said the managers.

"What?" asked the girls.

The choreagrapher, who felt an upcoming migrane,pinched the space between his eyes and said "He wants you all to dance to your own choreagraphy."

The manager pulled out a camera and set it on a tripod, while the choreagrapher started music for '' and said "Take your places."

The members imedietly listened and started to dance.

They did the choreagraphy to most of their songs including 'Gee' 'Oh' 'Genie' and 'Into the New World'.

They weren't pretty much danced the to every song without stopping, it was one right after the other.

They were allowed to leave and they all went to the screening room to watch something.

When they got there, they all sat down when they decided to watch "Someone Behind You*"

They were so into the movie, and were completly sucked in.

SeoHyun had her eyes convered and Taeyon had her mouth covered and was shivering.

Tiffany was also shivering and tried to hid it, but it was pretty obvious.

Hyohyeon used her hair to cover her eyes.

Sakuno tried singing the chorus of 'Gee' over and over again really quietly to calm herself down.

They didn't even get very far in the movie, and they were right in part where Eun-Kyung was trying to kill Ga-In with a pair of scissors.

Suddenly the light flicked on and the members of SHINee stood in the doorway.

"Hello ladies!"sang Taemin.

The only thing the entire dorm could hear were the screams of SNSD as they hugged each other tightly."AAHHHH!"

Jonghyun and Minho's ears were ringing, and, Onew had a blank look on his face, and Taemin had his ears covers.

The girls were hyperventilating and it took them several minutes to get back to normal.

When they finally returned to normal Most of the girls decided to leave and go to sleep. They had enough excitement for one day. That left Sakuno, Sooyoung and Taeyeon.

Sakuno and Sooyoung turned the Movie off and Taeyeon snatched the romote and threw it at Jonghyun's head. She was still mad that they scared her.

He ducked and yelled "Hey watch my face, it's worth millions!" trying to sound arrogant.

Onew laughed and said "And we wouln't want to shatter the dreams of teenage girls."

Taemin sat down next to Sooyoung and said "Hey beautiful, You come here often?" while putting his arm around her.

Sooyoung pushed him off the seat, got up and said "Not often enough!" she then walked away.

Taeyeon laughed and got up to leave to.

Sakuno rushed after them.

When she caught up to them, she said "Why were you so mean Sooyoung?"

Sooyoung just yawned and went to her and Sakuno's bedroom and went to sleep.

Sakuno did the same thing.

SHINee also went back to their rooms, it was 10 o'clock at night, they and Girls Generation were going to be on Music Bank Tomarrow night so they needed to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>*Someone behind you is a South Korean Horror Movie, movie, I really liked it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, right now I'm typing the new chapter to this story, so It should be up in a few hours.

I thoughtI I should explain why I haven't updated this story in solong. Well as most of you know, I got grounded for a month, well right after my month was over, my laptop stopped working and my mom refused to get It fixed. She still hasn't and I'm typing this on my tablet right now.


	9. Chapter 9

2:00 am the And Town Dorms.

Siwon was asleep in his bed, in the room that he shared with Heechul. Simon really needed a good nights sleep, because Super Junior spent all day yesterday at dance practice. He had just gotten into bed four hours ago. So far It was everything he needed and It was refreshing. Suddenly he felt something soft touch his face. It was rubbing right above his lip. His state owas starting to unconciousness was starting to wear off. He crept his left eye open and could see a head with black hair.

It was Yesung! And by no surprise he was rubbing Siwon's let out a sigh, this was no surprise. Yesung had been doing this for a couple years now. Siwon decided that It was best to go back to sleep. After a half hour Yesung decided to leave. But as soon as he got up their groups manager barges through the door and said "Alright everyone! Time to get up!" At the moment you could hear whining sounds coming from Siwon and If you listened closely enough you could hear threats directed towards poor Yesung. In 10 minutes all three guys were ready to leave. Siwon was dressed in sweat pants and a hooded sweat shirt.

In the van were other members of super junior. There were two other vans, they were meant for SHINee and SNSD. In a few minutes you could see the members of. said bands walk out, looking cranky and tired.

Jessica of Girls Generation was visibly pissed while her band mate Sakuno looked like she could pass out at any moment.

When everyone was in their vans they all drove off.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakuno. "You're filming your Music Bank performance." said their manager.

"This early?"whined Jessica.

"For once I agree with her, why doesn't have to be this early?"said Sooyoung.

"Because you have six other schedules today." he answered.

All of the girls whined and groaned.

Sooyoung noticed something about Sakuno. Her eyes had bags under them, but these were different, sure everyone was tired for having to wake up early, but Sakuno looked as If she hadn't slept t all. "I'll talk to her when we get there."thought Sooyoung.

When they were at the studio the girls were given smelling salts to wake up. Then they were dressed and had make pIt on. They were ready, as was Super Junior and SHINee.

First up to perform was Super Junior with No Other.

Next was SHINee with Amigo, and Finally SNSD with Gee.

The performances were dull because there wasn't an audience and they lipsynced the performance. All three groups were there for a little over an hour and It was time to leave.

Everyone was ready to leave, while Sakuno was walking out she was pulled into a storage closet.

She was about to scream but then she saw Sooyoung's familiar face.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Did you sleep last night?"asked Sooyoung completely ignoring Sakuno's previous question.

"Of coarse I slept, why are you asking me that?"asked Sakuni

"Because you looked horrible this morning. Listen, If this is about the whole Japan thing-"

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" snapped Sakuno. She tried to walk out but Sooyoung grabbed her wrist.

Sakuno shook free but before she could touch the door knob, It was opened, by Jessica! "Why are you in here!? Everyone's been looking for you! We're waiting for you!"snapped Jessica was about to yell even more but was interrupted by Tiffany. "Calm down." then looked at Sakuno and Sooyoung while giving them a 'I-don't-want-to-know-why-you're-in-here-but-hurry -and -come-on' look.

Sakuno snatched her wrist away and walked away leaving Sooyoung by herself.

When everyone was in the van going to their next destination SNSD's manager pulled out an iPad and said. "We have to pick the winner of the Japanese cover contest. You might as well do It now." Yoona. , who was still tired and cranky pointed at a random video and said "There's your winner. congratulations." Everyone sweat dropped but was okay with It, because they didn't really care who the winner was.

In Super Junior's van they were also deciding on winners, but unlike Girls Generation, they were more sentimentall In choosing the winners.

The band members also had an iPad.

"I think this one is really cute said Sungmin looking at song cover of "Full of Happiness"

"But this one is more talented." countered Eunhyuk looking at dance cover of "Twins"

But then Donghae pointed out a cover that was an equal combination of both cuteness and talent.: Every member really enjoyed the video and chose that as the winner.

It was made by a bunch of middle school students dancing to Super Junior 's Full of Happiness.

SHINee also picked a winner out, but there selection process was more or less similar to Girls Generation.

All three band went off to their other schedules.

In Tokyo Japan.

Reika was on her laptop listen to music. She and her friend had long sent in their contest entry. She was waiting for when the winners would be announced.

Then she got an update on the contest.

She went to the page and when she went to where the winners were shown, she saw that her video wasn't there. Her hands were trembling and hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes

Suddenly her two friend walked in and she cried out loudly

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

End of chapter, whoop, when was the last time I updated this story!? I left an explanation as to why I was late In the last chapter.

As I was reading this story again, I cringed at the number of spelling and grammar mistakes. It's so embarrassing, but I'm not going to change anything, because this story has already gone through four changes and I'm tired.

I'm just babbling now, Ciao!


End file.
